


costumes

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Welcome to Kuroei, this is short and bad but I needed to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: It's unfair that Eichi is so much like an angel.





	costumes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't good but I had to spill my Kuroei thoughts.
> 
> Not edited and written in like an hour I'm so tired ;; I couldn't even be bothered to format this
> 
> Keichi is still my number one, only my Keichis are good
> 
> I've created the Kuroei tag, hopefully it is blessed sooner or later by someone who cares more than I do
> 
> Don't ask why I like this pair

It only takes a few of Eichi's visits for Kuro to gain an interest in him. He visits Akatsuki's practices whenever he can, bringing water and snacks and watching them with a look of awe.

 

He watches Keito and Eichi bicker senselessly, and begins to wonder about the side of Eichi that Keito sees, the side of him that can't be insulted and brought down but is still so easy to scold or chastise.

 

Maybe he'd caught a glimpse of it during their live together as Knights Killers—when Eichi had been so childishly enamoured with the name of their unit and hadn't faltered when Kuro chastised him for it.

 

Eichi's eyes are still like a hawk’s, though, and he notices Kuro staring. (Maybe, he really has taken after Keito.) He grins, and urges Kuro over with his fingers, and despite himself, Kuro moves to join them.

 

“You're really an amazing idol, Kiryu-kun,” Eichi starts, “Please don't hesitate to talk to me.”

 

Kuro grunts a response, letting his eyes drift over Eichi's form. It's slight and fragile—pale skin stretched taut over brittle bones—but there's a certain iridescence to it that reminds Kuro that he's the leader of _fine_ , that angelic unit that reigns over the academy.

 

Eichi pushes the box of expensive-looking crackers that had been resting between him and Keito in Kuro's way. “Please, take some, and give some to Kanzaki-kun as well.”

 

Ignoring Keito's frustrated rant about Eichi wasting time trying to win over his unit’s affection fruitlessly (although that depends on who you ask), Kuro takes a cracker and bites into it.

 

As he's munching away at the crackers happily, he feels a hand brush against his hair, and raises his head to meet one Eichi Tenshouin's eyes.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Eichi speaks, slowly retracting his hand. “A bit of it was sticking out. Fufu, your hair's surprisingly soft, isn't it?”

 

Keito slaps Eichi's shoulder and tells him to _stop flirting with Kiryu,_ and, for a moment, Kuro is taken aback.

 

_Was that flirting?_

 

Probably not, it's probably just something rich people do—a reminder that Kuro is a student of the academy that lies in his palms. Maybe it's a way of getting back at Keito for always acting cold towards him. It definitely _isn't_ flirting.

 

But what if it is? And if that's the case, why does the thought make a spark go up Kuro's spine?

 

He looks over Eichi's figure again, endeared by the childish look on his face, and oh, God—

 

Keito is going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

Approximately a week after coming to the conclusion that he never really disliked Eichi and maybe kind of liked him, Kuro is sitting with Keito and Souma as the other two discuss the details for the their next live. Well, more like the other two discuss it as Kuro ignores him as a result of his idea for a cool, upbeat live being rejected.

 

He starts sketching out outfit idea on the paper in front of him. He lacks the skill Keito has with drawing, but drawing clothes isn't that hard, and it doesn't even need to look that nice.

 

White fabrics are the first thing that came to mind, with varying levels of opacity, all layered atop one another. They fit loosely around the chest, making the fragile figure he imagines underneath seem stronger, less faint and more fleeting—like it's too strong for the average person to realize. The outfit is a bit Japanese-looking, but the more he stares at it, the more the sleeves look like an angel's wings instead. The figure's blonde hair is adorned with a floral crown, threads of beads woven into the flaxen locks. All-in-all, he certainly went for the ethereal look with this one—

 

“Are you drawing Eichi?” Keito asks abruptly, glancing over the paper with an expression that reads more tired than anything else.

 

“Uh,” Kuro answers eloquently. “I guess. Sorry, should I…” He doesn't know how to end that statement, so he trails off, hoping Keito will finish it for him.

 

“It's fine, I'm just surprised. You might want to show it to him.”

 

Kuro nods, glad that Keito hasn't killed him yet.

 

* * *

 

He does end up giving it to Eichi, approaching the blonde during lunch and finding that, to his surprise, the other boy is enjoying his lunch alone, for once not surrounded by others.

 

“Hey,” he greets, and Eichi turns to him and cocks his head with a smile, and suddenly he understands why Keito came to Yumenosaki just to follow him.

 

“Hello, Kiryu-kun, may I help you?”

 

“I thought of some outfit ideas for your unit, so I thought I'd give you the paper.” Awkwardly, he holds the sheet out to Eichi. “You don't have to use them or anything.”

 

Eichi takes the paper gently, eyes seeming to glow brighter when his gaze brushes upon the designs, which isn't good for Kuro's heart but he endures.

 

“Of course I'd want to use these, they're stunning. Ah, please take a seat, Kiryu-kun, it was rude of me to make you stand.”

 

“Nah, don't worry,” Kuro responds, but he still sits down next to the blonde.

 

“Aha, you're surprisingly easy-going, huh? And you're a brilliant designer, Kiryu-kun; I can see why you're a vital asset of Keito's unit.”

 

Kuro isn't sure if he's blushing, but goddamnit, his heart feels warm.

 

“Thanks,” he replies, keeping it cool because he really isn't sure how else to respond.

 

“Fufu, you're really cool as well, aren't you? Haah, you really are amazing Kiryu-kun.”

 

Is this what Keito was talking about with Eichi just going off about admiring others? It probably is, which would mean that Kuro isn't really _that_ special, but Kuro is too gay for this and just wants to burrow in a hole and die.

 

“Um, thank you.”

 

“Ah, sorry, I probably made you uncomfortable—” _you didn't,_ Kuro's mind interjects “—but sincerely, I'd like to get to know you as more than just someone who follows Keito. Say, may I call you Kuro-kun instead, or is that too forward?”

 

“It's fine.” It's more than fine, actually.

 

“I see. Thank you, Kuro-kun. I'll reach out to you about the outfits later. Right now, let's enjoy our lunch together.”

 

* * *

 

Kuro helping Eichi with the outfits means several things: one, he gets to spend a lot of time with the blonde; two, he somehow gets used to the sound of his name coming from Eichi's lips; and three, he gets to see Eichi half naked in order to take his measurements.

 

The tape measure stretches over Eichi gracefully, because everything touches the blonde has to poised and elegant.

 

“Cold,” Eichi breathes, and Kuro looks up at him in concern.

 

“Sorry, should I—”

 

“No, no, it's fine, Kuro-kun. You shouldn't treat me like a child, really.”

 

“You remind me of a little sibling, though. It's tough not want to treat you like one.”

 

“Aren't younger siblings meant to be spoiled? I'm only ever scolded.”

 

“Really?” Kuro asks, bringing a hand up to comb it through Eichi's hair. “There, that's your spoiling for the day.”

 

Eichi hums, leaning back into Kuro's palm. “Thank you.”

 

God, he's so cute, so unfairly precious even to a ruffian like Kuro.

 

“Let's get on with this, then,” Kuro tells him, and moves the tape measure down to his waist.

 

* * *

 

 

Another week later, and the costume is done. Eichi is sitting between Keito and Kuro, waiting for them to finish their unit discussions before the outfit can be fitted onto him.

 

When Keito finally gets up to retrieve the outfit, Eichi's excitement grows palpable.

 

“Here it is,” Keito speaks, brandishing the outfit in front of the blonde.

 

“It's even more amazing than in the concept art! Let me try it on, I'll be right back.” He takes the outfit from Keito and heads out to the changing room, and Keito sends him a look that seems akin to that of an overprotective father.

 

When Eichi finally returns, he looks more angelic than Kuro had imagined. He'd been right, the looser top makes Eichi's figure seem more outworldly than meek, and the sleeves do resemble an angel's wings.

 

“That looks about right, doesn't it, Kiryu?” Keito prods, damn him.

 

“Yeah… you, uh, look nice.”

 

Nice is an understatement but he's not the lyricist for the unit for a reason.

 

“Do I? I'm glad, I can tell you put a lot of love into this. He leans down, and in what must be a daydream, places his lips against Kuro's cheek. “Thank you, Kuro-kun. I'm going to change back now, I'll return shortly.”

 

Kuro short-circuits instantly, face flooding with color as he watches Eichi leave. Keito must be trying to say something to him, because he feels the shorter boy slap his shoulder.

 

“Oi, you're acting like a useless gay.”

 

“I am a useless gay,” Kuro agrees.

 

Souma, who must be confused past his wits, looks between them for a few moments before speaking up. “Can he not be a useful gay?”


End file.
